


We Cherish, Too, The Poppy Red

by Sam_Nook



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Brothers, Honor, Memorial Day, NA bros, inspired by we shall keep the faith by moina Michael, poppies, relective, remembering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:49:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25796926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_Nook/pseuds/Sam_Nook
Summary: "It isn't enough. God, I couldn't ever do enough for them, but it's something, and it shows how grateful I am." Alfred held out one of the poppies to Matthew and placed the other in the breast-pocket of his uniform, so it hung out under the badges he wore. "I just hope that they never doubted what they were fighting for when they died. That their lives meant something."
Relationships: America & Canada (Hetalia)
Kudos: 9





	We Cherish, Too, The Poppy Red

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Memorial Day.

"Hey, you didn't need to come." Alfred's smile, a softer one, peeked over the pile of miniature flags and red flowers that spilled from his arms. Matthew wasn't surprised to see Alfred in his old bomber jacket; he always wore it after all, but Matthew was surprised to see Alfred donning an old uniform. He supposed it fit the day, as it was the day to honor past soldiers. 

Matthew shoved his phone into a pocket before stepping passed the black metal fence and into the graveyard. "Yeah, well, it's important to you, so it matters to me. Besides, many of these men fought side by side with mine. I'm sure it would mean a lot if I honored them with you."

Alfred's expression was unreadable. "I guess. I hope you didn't mind the drive. I know this place is in the middle of nowhere, but there hasn't been anybody here besides me all day. I didn't want these guys; I don't want to forget about any of them." 

Matthew was gentle as he placed a comforting hand of Alfred's leather-clad shoulder. "There is nothing braver than someone fighting for their country, and it's something we can never repay. I know, Alfred. I feel the same when I think of all of them."

"I blame myself sometimes. Perhaps I could have been there to stop a bullet or protect them somehow. I think that's why my bosses truly pulled me away from the frontlines. I destroyed myself because despite being immortal, I couldn't save every one of them. I'm glad you never saw me back then." Alfred glanced away from Matthew, his face flushing with shame. "It was pathetic."

Matthew stared. "Alfred, there's nothing pathetic about that. They're your people and knowing you, damn your heroic self, you did your best. You can't save everyone, that's just a fact of life, but you did enough. Look, look, you're out here, placing flags on graves when no one else will. I'm sure your guys are proud of you." 

Alfred stared at the ground below them. The dirt was wet, and the grass was green, branches and wildflowers littered the abandoned cemetery as trees stood above the lot. He sighed and squared his shoulders before nodding. Matthew was right. He couldn't save everyone; he was just one person after all. 

"Well, let's just get started. I'll take you out for lunch or something afterward, yeah?" Alfred shifted the topic, clearly uncomfortable about the subject. Matthew sighed but nodded and took a handful of poppies and flags. He'd bring it up later, perhaps when Alfred was more comfortable to talk. For now, if it were what Alfred needed, he wouldn't press. 

It was quiet between the two. The cemetery was bright despite the grey clouds that hung in the sky. They matched Alfred's mood, Matthew noted mentally. Birds and other small animals approached the two nations, curious as they placed a flag and flower on each weathered stone. Finally, when they ran out of both supplies and graves, they stopped. 

"Doesn't this look a lot better?" Alfred murmured as they scanned the small plot. Matthew nodded in agreement. It felt better that at least a few people were getting recognized in their duties to their country. He knew they both knew that this was nothing compared to all the people who had given their lives, but it was a start. 

"It isn't enough. God, I couldn't ever do enough for them, but it's something, and it shows how grateful I am." Alfred held out one of the poppies to Matthew and placed the other in the breast-pocket of his uniform, so it hung out under the badges he wore. "I just hope that they never doubted what they were fighting for when they died. That their lives meant something." 

"I think they fought for you, for America, until their dying breath." Matthew patted Alfred's arm and glanced around the cemetery. "You would do the same in their shoes."

Alfred nodded, his expression brightening a bit as they stood at the gate. "Yeah, I would. I would do anything for any of these people. Come on, let's get lunch now. There's no use lingering on these kinds of thoughts when there's a day we should live brightly for them." 

Matthew followed after Alfred and watched as the gate swung shut behind them. He glanced up and found him staring at a young man, alone and dressed in a similar uniform to Alfred. He stared at Matthew before mouthing, "thank you." Matthew turned to grab Alfred, but as he glanced back, the cemetery was empty. 

"Alfred, I know they were proud to fight for you."


End file.
